¿мϵ quϵdɑɾϵ cσиτigo?
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: Kagome ya no soporta las incertidumbres de Inuyasha. Mientras que por otro lado Kikyo y Naraku unen fuerzas para asesinarla, Kagome se verá obligada a decidir: ¿Quedarse con Inuyasha a pesar de todo? ¿O buscar nuevas metas lejos del hanyou? (Orientado a mediados de la serie, antes de Kanketsu-hen. Desarrollo lento, posible lemmon luego de un par de capítulos)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Buenas, no he estado en fanfiction últimamente por temas personales, pero me he puesto a ver Inuyasha nuevamente y me surgieron ganas de escribir esto. Una Kagome un poco diferente. Quizás lo noten o quizás no. En principio sería un oneshot, pero si les gusta, podría continuarla tengo un par de ideas en la cabeza (por ello he colocado "romance" y el pairing, pero si no tiene mucho seguimiento, lo modificaré y lo dejaré como one shot). Es lindo escribir aquí de nuevo :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

"¡Rápido!"

Su cabeza la hizo despertar de la ensoñación y corrió a buscar su arco.

-Ven aquí niña, no corras…

El monstruo se acercó de un salto a sus pies. La apariencia era repugnante, pero no dejaba de ser un demonio poderoso. Varias patas salían de su tórax, pero podía pararse en dos solamente, extendiendo hacia arriba su cabeza, su única similitud con la de un humano. En el resto de su cuerpo solo podía asemejarse a una araña.

Kagome esquivó sus patas impregnadas de veneno, y cayó al piso en su tercer intento de evadirlo.

-Debes tener un gusto muy dulce –Masculló el demonio intentando darle con sus patas, pero Kagome se resistía.

-No soy una hamburguesa, asqueroso bicho –Le espetó entre forcejeos, rodando para un lado u otro, esquivando a duras penas los ataques.

-¿Hamburguesa? –El monstruo se detuvo unos segundos, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente inactivo como para que Kagome se levantara y corriera a buscar sus armas-, ¡Maldita! –Gritó al verla y seguidamente extendió una de sus patas hasta la muchacha, transformándola en una especie de cuchilla.

Kagome se dio vuelta a tiempo, justo para apartarle la pata con el arco.

El demonio gritó quebradamente al ver como una de sus patas se iba desintegrando a causa de la descarga de poder espiritual.

-Maldita sacerdotisa… crees que puedes conmigo… -Murmuró el monstruo sonriendo.

-No creo… ¡lo sé! –Espetó ella apuntándole en la cabeza al demonio con una flecha.

Al soltarla, el demonio le sonrió, y mientras la flecha seguía su trayectoria Kagome sintió algo frío en su espalda. Su estómago se contrajo y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

Empezó a sentir la camisa le mojaba y cayó de rodillas, viendo como a su lado caía una de las patas del demonio, desintegrándose en el suelo. Kagome miró hacia delante y comprobó que el demonio se estaba deshaciendo y aunque estaba casi inmersa en el dolor, sintió alivio.

Había sido muy descuidada; el demonio había extendido una de sus patas por debajo del suelo, logrando sacarla detrás de ella.

¿Dónde estarían los chicos? ¿Habrían encontrado a Naraku? E Inuyasha…

Inuyasha se había ido hacía horas antes de que los demás salieran a buscar a Naraku. Miroku había percibido una presencia maligna y habían encontrado a las avispas demoníacas, yendo a una dirección específica del bosque.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo. Estaba sangrando mucho y no podía hacer mucho más por su vida. Se quitó la camisa escolar con muy pocas fuerzas, y la rompió con menos fuerzas aún, lentamente. "Mi mamá se moriría si viera esta camisa rota y manchada de sangre… y pensar que hace unos días la lavó y la planchó… Olía a flores" Pensó.

-Mamá… perdón…

No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que se agachó un poco para pasar la tela por su espalda, y unas lágrimas cayeron en sus pechos.

"Sería mejor morir" Pensó. "Sería mejor morir y no intervenir entre ellos"

De inmediato se atragantó con la sangre que venía en su garganta y tosió fuertemente, tratando de escupir todo. Se enojó consigo misma, y con Inuyasha. Sin mencionar el odio a Kikyo. Pensando en dejar su vida por ellos… se sintió imbécil.

La ira la hizo recoger fuerzas y siguió vendándose la espalda y apretando fuertemente su pecho hasta dolerle, pero impidiendo que la herida sangrara tanto. Sin embargo, sabía que no aguantaría mucho.

Cuando terminó de vendarse improvisadamente, se acostó bocabajo lentamente en el piso de madera. La cabaña lucía bastante estropeada con la batalla, pero no estaba lo suficientemente destrozada como para no refugiarla.

Empezaba a perder el conocimiento, se daba cuenta, las cosas parecían más suaves y también un poco más nublosas.

Sintió ganas de vomitar y eso le hizo recobrar un poco el sentido. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba débil? ¿Cómo sabía que Shippo había salido a buscar agua al río? ¿Ya la había estado vigilando?

-Naraku… -Susurró Kagome comprendiéndolo.

Las pistas de Naraku, los recolectores de almas de Kikyo, el monstruo mitad araña…

Él había ideado todo para matarla… Y todos se habían descuidado. Sí, Naraku estaba herido, y débil, pero también desaparecido, no había habido pistas de él en semanas o quizás, incluso meses. Era obvio que a cualquier pista, todos salieran corriendo a buscarlo, pero ella no. Ella estaba débil por el último enfrentamiento con Kikyo, e Inuyasha aun así…

Él había elegido ir con ella, había elegido cuidarla a ella, aun cuando Kikyo prácticamente no había recibido rasguño alguno; ella sabía que Kagome nunca le haría daño, por más odio que le tuviera.

¿Cómo sabía Naraku de todo ello?

Unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió alivio. No podía soportar más todo aquello, quizás si solo se dejara descansar, podría estar más tranquila… estar en algún lugar donde su corazón no doliera tanto en su pecho.

Tosió un poco más de sangre y sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban.

-¡KAGOME!

Ella escuchó su voz, pero no quiso mirarlo. ¿Por qué habría siquiera de mirarlo? Él la había ido a buscar a ella… siempre era ella.

Simplemente cerró los ojos y se desvaneció inerte en los brazos de Inuyasha.

* * *

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí, dejame un review para saber qué te pareció :D_

 _Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A pesar de que el primer capítulo fue ignorado olímpicamente, y dije que lo dejaría en un oneshot, no puedo evitar seguir escribiendo pues me cayeron un par de ideas de lo que podría ser este fic. Pero debería cambiarle el título, el summary, todo, aunque todavía no se me ocurre qué poner :P_

 _Les agradecería un review, porque me anima a escribir n.n aunque sé que la historia todavía no tiene un giro de trama muy importante, si se toman el trabajo de leerlo, pueden decirme que les pareció, me ayudaría mucho._

 _Saludos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Se maldecía mientras corría entre los árboles. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esperaba que fuese la última… ¿cómo no había visto venir ello? ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

Inuyasha aumentó la velocidad para llegar cuanto antes a la cabaña, si Kikyo no le había mentido, ni Sango ni Miroku estarían allí.

Y en ese entonces la olió…

Su corazón dio un vuelco y por un momento sintió desfallecer, algo que hacía tiempo no le ocurría.

Incrementó su ritmo aún más, y lo que al principio era preocupación, se transformó en una desesperación casi insoportable.

"Es mi culpa" Reconoció para sí, mientras seguía avanzando entre los árboles, siguiendo el olor a sangre de Kagome.

.

-Otra vez caímos en una trampa.

-¿Cree que el objetivo era otro? –Preguntó Sango desenterrando su Hiraikotsu de un tirón.

-Eso creo exactamente –Dijo Miroku aplastando con su Shakujou la cabeza de uno de los monstruos que acaban de asesinar.

-¡SANGO, MIROKU!

Ambos se giraron hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz y entre los cadáveres, distinguieron a Shippo. El zorrito venía a los saltos, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Shippo? –Le preguntó Sango corriendo hacia él, y levantándolo para que se tranquilizase.

-Shippo, respira, o no podrás decirnos que fue lo que pasó –Miroku vio como el zorrito respiraba agitadamente y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Miró a Sango quién intentaba calmarlo dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

-Kagome –Dijo al fin, un poco más tranquilo –Kagome está muriendo…

Llegaron rápido gracias a Kirara.

Sango saltó con Shippo en brazos y corrió hacia la cabaña, seguida de Miroku. Al entrar encontraron a Inuyasha caminando de un lado a otro, buscando entre las cosas de Kagome y desparramando frascos y pociones por todo el suelo.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿qué…? –Sango se detuvo y vio como el hanyou se paseaba alrededor de Kagome, completamente nervioso. Su amiga se hallaba tendida en la bolsa de dormir que generalmente usaba cada vez que dormían en el bosque.

Sango se atragantó con su propia saliva al verla en tal estado, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Los tres se acercaron de inmediato a Kagome, y Sango empezó a ver qué tenía alrededor para hacerse de esa herida.

-Inuyasha –Le llamó intentando atraer su atención, pero el hanyou seguía yendo de un lado al otro sin hacer prácticamente nada- ¡INUYASHA! –Le gritó perdiendo todo rastro de serenidad y levantándose de golpe.

-Sango –La llamó Miroku tomándola del hombro –Encárgate de Kagome, Inuyasha no está totalmente consciente en estos momentos.

Sango miró a Shippo, quien lloraba desconsoladamente al lado de su amiga y volvió su mirada a Inuyasha. Nunca había visto a un Inuyasha tan fuera de sí. Le temblaban las manos y su mirada iba de un lado al otro, intentando encontrar algo de entre el montón de cosas que había tirado.

-Inuyasha, ven –Miroku lo agarró de los hombros-, Sango se encargará de la señorita Kagome, no te preocupes.

Sango buscó entre las cosas que había tirado Inuyasha y agarró una crema, unas hierbas medicinales y un rollo de vendaje. Intentado mantener la calma, se colocó al lado de su amiga.

-Shippo, necesito que me ayudes, ¿puedes?

-¡Es mi culpa! –Sollozó el zorrito-¡no debí irme tan lejos!

-No es tu culpa, pero necesito que ahora me ayudes ¿Si? –Shippo asintió levemente enjugándose las lágrimas.

.

Miroku inspeccionó los rastros que la criatura, causante de todo ello, había dejado cerca de la cabaña. Al parecer el monstruo había sido enorme causar los agujeros que había visto en suelo de la cabaña, pero había podido encogerse para entrar sin destruir la entrada, lo que quizás le hizo pasar desapercibido al principio.

Inuyasha se hallaba a unos metros del monje, sentado contra un árbol. Miroku se acercó al hanyou lentamente.

-Inuyasha, debes decirme qué sucedió.

El hanyou agachó más cabeza, pero no respondió.

-¡Inuyasha, reacciona! –Le gritó impacientemente el monje golpeándolo con el Shakujou. Él se quedó inmóvil, apenas sin percatarse del golpe que había recibido-, Inuyasha si no me dices lo que pasó…

-¡NO SÉ! ¡MALDITA SEA! –Gritó el hanyou, parándose de golpe y agarrando a Miroku por la sotana. Rápidamente intentó golpearlo contra el árbol pero el monje fue más rápido y giró sobre sí para devolverle el ataque. Empujó a Inuyasha contra el árbol y seguidamente apretó el Shakujou contra la garganta del hanyou- ¡SUÉLTAME MONJE! –gritó encolerizado.

-¡Tranquilízate! –Exclamó Miroku presionando más su garganta- ¡algo terrible le ocurrió a la señorita Kagome y debemos saber qué!

-Maldición…

-Shippo nos dijo que la tenías agarrada fuertemente cuando llegó y que intentaste atacarlo.

-Yo… -Inuyasha agachó la cabeza- no lo reconocí.

-Y entonces ¿qué sucedió? –Dijo suavizando un poco el tono de voz mientras aflojaba también el agarre.

-No lo sé… cuando llegué ella estaba… pensé que estaba… -Inuyasha tragó fuerte y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, repasando las imágenes en su mente.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña no había sido capaz de actuar con calma, nunca había tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida, y al llegar apenas había podido cambiarle el vendaje que ella misma se había hecho rompiendo su camisa. Recordó la herida en su espalda… tan profunda como si una espada hubiera intentado atravesarla. Y no podía dejar de pensar que todo ello era su culpa.

-Sabes que… todo era una trampa, ¿verdad?

Miroku lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Una... ¿trampa? –Parpadeó un poco, recobrando el sentido.

-Una trampa para asesinar a la señorita Kagome.

-¿Crees que Naraku haya estado detrás de todo esto? –Le preguntó y Miroku se dio cuenta que podría sacarlo de ese estado de trance aunque fuera por un rato.

-Creo que hay más personas detrás de todo esto.

-¿Más personas?

-Inuyasha, ¿por qué has ido a ver a la señorita Kikyo? Has seguido sus serpientes recolectoras de almas, aun sabiendo que la señorita Kagome estaba débil.

Inuyasha apretó los puños.

-Fui a decirle… que dejara en paz a Kagome… y ella prometió que le dejaría en paz si yo…

-¿Morías con ella?

* * *

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí, dejame un review para saber qué te pareció_

 _Gracias!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Por ahora no me importa que no haya recibido crítica alguna excepto de _**nana632 (gracias por tu review n.n)** _, sigo publicando porque estoy disfrutando de escribir este fic..._

 _Estoy probando nuevas maneras de escribir, manteniendo la narración lejos de lo personajes, algo que solía hacer casi siempre (y en este fic lo he hecho algunas veces), ponerse en la piel de un personaje pero en tercera persona. Una vez mi profesora de literatura me corrigió eso de mis escritos... escribir en tercera persona, implica intentar ser objetivo con los personajes y alternar los puntos de vista, tal personaje siente esto, y tal personaje siente lo otro. Aunque todavía me cuesta hacerlo bien ~_

 _Nos vemos abajo ;D_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _-Has venido… Inuyasha._

 _Siempre verla le causaba un sentimiento agridulce. Aunque la última vez Kikyo había sido capaz de herir a Kagome, él no era capaz de hacerle daño… aun cuando había jurado proteger a Kagome, jamás podría dañar a Kikyo._

 _-Kikyo –Susurró él, intentando mantener la compostura._

 _-No has venido solo a visitarme –Dijo la sacerdotisa, sonriéndole de costado._

 _Kikyo se encontraba arriba de un árbol rodeada de sus serpientes. Inuyasha la miró desde abajo y se odió por no ser capaz de hacer nada… de simplemente ayudarla a dejar ese mundo al que ella no pertenecía… Quizás era que él no quería que dejara de estar en ese mundo, aunque fuera un cuerpo andante con un par de almas prestadas y los recuerdos del pasado._

 _-Kikyo… lo que le hiciste a Kagome…_

 _Ella bufó._

 _-Sabes que la odio ¿verdad? No quiero compartir tu corazón con ella._

 _Inuyasha gruñó._

 _-¡Tú no eras así! ¿Por qué has atacado a Kagome? ¡Ella nunca te ha hecho nada Kikyo!_

 _-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Inuyasha? –Le preguntó sonriendo._

 _El hanyou se quedó callado, y volvió a odiarse a sí mismo._

 _-Lo sabes, te lo dije aquella vez hace ya tiempo, cuando intenté matarla por primera vez… no serías capaz de matarme, aun si yo asesinara a Kagome._

 _-¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada, maldición!_

 _Kikyo frunció el ceño y apretó los puños fuertemente. Pero decidió cambiar de estrategia._

 _-Hay una manera en que podría dejarla vivir… Ya no tendrías que preocuparte por su seguridad, de hecho, ya no te preocuparías por nada._

 _-Cuando destruya a Naraku… -Comenzó a decir._

 _-No necesitas destruir a Naraku, Inuyasha, si vienes conmigo, ya nada importará, seremos solo tú y yo…_

 _Inuyasha se quedó callado._

 _-Me debes eso Inuyasha…_

 _-Lo sé._

 _-¿Y entonces?_

 _-Quiero al menos ver que se encuentre bien y despedirme de ella..._

 _Kikyo enfureció y las serpientes empezaron a inquietarse._

 _-¡Deja de pensar en esa mujer! ¡Ella es solo un despojo de mis almas, ¿No lo entiendes?!_

 _Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y volvió a recordar todo lo que Kagome significaba para él._

 _-Ella…_

 _-¡Ella está sola! ¡No llegarías a tiempo ni aunque fueras corriendo ahora mismo!_

 _Inuyasha miró a Kikyo, incrédulo._

 _-¿Q-Qué has dicho?_

 _Kikyo sonrió._

 _-Si te vas ahora, no volverás a tener esta oportunidad otra vez, ¿entiendes?_

 _Inuyasha se quedó completamente inmóvil, la sangre empezó a fluir más rápido y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte, podía sentirlo…_

 _Saltó al árbol, tomando por sorpresa a Kikyo y quedó parado en una rama a metros de ella. Fue acercándose lentamente, a lo que Kikyo retrocedió. Ella sabía que algo había cambiado en él, su presencia demoníaca era más fuerte de lo que solía ser. Rápidamente ordenó traer su arco y sus flechas a las serpientes, pero Inuyasha actuó antes. Totalmente fuera de sí, tomó a Kikyo del cuello, sin apretarle y la levantó fácilmente apoyándole contra el tronco del árbol._

 _Kikyo no sintió dolor, pero sí, sintió mucho miedo; por primera vez desde hacía ya muchos años antes de muerta, sintió terror._

 _-Maldita seas… -Murmuró mirando a los ojos aterrados de la mujer._

 _Las serpientes empezaron a rodear a Inuyasha, en un vano intento de que la soltara._

 _-Inu…yasha –Dijo sin poder dejar de verle, los ojos dorados del hanyou se estaban tiñendo de rojo._

 _Antes de hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, Inuyasha soltó a Kikyo y destruyó a cualquier serpiente que se interpusiera en su camino._

 _Sin mirar atrás, salió corriendo en dirección a la cabaña._

 _._

-¿Inuyasha?

El hanyou sacudió la cabeza y volvió en sí.

-Entonces, ¿te pidió que murieras con ella?

Inuyasha asintió.

-Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí, entonces?

-Le dije que primero iría a ver que Kagome estuviese bien y que quería despedirme de ella… entonces ella dijo algo extraño.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que ella estaba sola en esos momentos y que… no llegaría a tiempo –Murmuró recordando el arrebato que tuvo al intentar ahorcarla. Su sangre de demonio había reaccionado ante todo lo que Kikyo había dicho, casi como una muestra de lo que sería capaz si seguía provocándolo.

Miroku asintió.

-Ella sabía que la señorita Kagome sería atacada. Sin embargo, no dudó en mentirte y decirte que le dejaría en paz para llevarte al infierno. –Terminó, esperando alguna réplica o insulto de hanyou, pero esto no llegó.

.

Los rayos del sol de la mañana empezaron a aclarar la cabaña y todos seguían dormidos, a excepción de Inuyasha.

Según las palabras de Sango, Kagome se repondría, pero no podía hacer ningún movimiento que provocara que su herida se abriera.

Inuyasha miró hacia la entrada y no percibió movimiento alguno. Apenas habían pasado cuatro horas desde que todos habían podido dormir, pero él se resistía a bajar la guardia.

Se miró la mano y se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de tocar a Kikyo… había sentido un profundo desprecio hacia ella, pero no podía dañarle nunca y eso lo sabía. Sin embargo y a pesar de que estaba seguro de no haberle hecho daño, le preocupó no haber sido capaz de controlarse, de controlar al demonio.

 _-Kikyo –Murmuró escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro-, me convertiré en humano._

 _Levantó la cabeza levemente y su mirada se perdió en el lago._

 _-En serio, me convertiré en humano –Repitió suavemente._

 _-Inuyasha…_

 _-Entonces, tú también serás una mujer común… Tú serás mi…_

 _-Suficiente –Le dijo suavemente apartándose un poco de él. Sus manos se p_ o _saron en el rostro del joven, y no se resistió en acariciarlo-. Ya no digas más._

 _-Kikyo –La apretó de los hombros. Inuyasha pensó que nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa en toda su vida, a excepción de su madre. No podía controlar lo que sentía hacia ella, aunque no se sintiera digno de tenerla, al menos, él quería permanecer a su lado –Yo siento…_

 _Y por primera vez, pudo sentir los labios de la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida._

Sin embargo esa Kikyo formaba parte de su pasado, alguien que ya no existiría otra vez. Su resurrección no le había traído más que odio y rencor. Y aun así, sin importarle la vida que él había conseguido llevar en aquel mundo, aprendiendo a vivir sin ella, quería vengarse por todo.

-No hay un solo día… en que no haya pensado en ti, Kikyo –Dijo con amargura. "Y así es como respondes al amor que tuve por tantos años… intentando herirme más" Pensó al recordar la imagen de Kagome tendida en el suelo.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, intentando huir por un momento, de toda esa locura, esa desesperación que le había embargado, al recordar que casi había perdido a Kagome. Ese momento donde de verdad no le hubiera importado morir, al creerla muerta. Solo quería borrar esas imágenes de su mente. Lentamente cerró los ojos, logrando apartar por momentos todos los recuerdos del presente y del pasado… Y se dejó dormir.

Sin embargo, no se percató de otra presencia, alguien que se había escabullido desde la cabaña hasta quedar bajo el árbol donde él se hallaba.

Ella lo miró impasible, y aunque sus ojos empezaron a arder, no se permitió llorar. Su corazón ya no podía ser más dañado, o al menos eso sentía en esos momentos. Ya no podía si no acostumbrarse a esa constante sensación de desarraigo. Y con cuidado de no abrirse más la herida, volvió a entrar.

* * *

 _N/A: No sé si no lo había dicho antes pero... **no me gusta Kikyo, por no decir que la detesto** :D No es nada personal, simplemente odio a todos los terceros en discordia de sexo femenino... porque soy mujer y me pongo en lugar de la que identifico como protagonista femenina y esa es Kagome; si aparece Kouga en escena, no voy a mentir, me encanta ver celoso a Inuyasha y creo que es algo que le pasará a muchas (no a todas). Odiar a Kikyo/Kagome (los clubs de pairing de dividen en grandes escalas ahí) amar a Inuyasha y amar cuando Kouga aparece, es normal...Pero a la hora de escribir, no puedo poner a Kikyo solamente como una **maldita sabandija**... ya he hecho fics (aunque no en esta cuenta) e intento tener el gran respeto que merece el personaje **AL ESCRIBIR.** Después cada vez que veo la serie, la insulto todo lo que puedo :D Trato de ser lo más objetiva que puedo si escribo de ella, aunque esta Kikyo es más parecida a la de las primeras apariciones... llena de odio y celos. Pero no es fácil ponerse en su lugar, es decir **¿quién carajo no estaría así después de perder al amor de tu vida por una trampa, morir, resucitar y encontrarte que una pendeja del futuro quiere robarse al chico que siempre amaste?** Supongo que algo de empatía puedo tener por ella u.u, espero a lo largo del fic, hacer aunque sea un poco de honor a los sentimientos que Inuyasha pueda tener por ella._

 _._

 _Si te salteaste este largo testamento (que no te culpo), solo te pido que dejes un review, para saber qué te pareció... eso me ayudaría mucho a escribir y no cuesta tanto un "me gustó" o "no me gustó" :D_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Jo! que bueno es encontrarse más de un review jajaja. Igual no esperaba mucho, el fic irá lento pero espero que vaya bien n.n. Gracias **Elena79** , **JessM21** , **Nozomi** por sus lindos comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir :D **minidraculaura3** , me gusta saber que las cosas me llevan en vez de llevar las cosas, así que hay cosas que todavía desconozco que pasarán así que no puedo decirte si te va o no te va a gustar xD Les agradezco a los **Guest** aunque no sepan quien son n.n', y **Nana** , gracias por la recomendación del guión, ya lo incorporé ;) Tenés razón, queda mejor y nunca te disculpes por hacer una crítica, mientras sea constructiva, siempre es bien recibida :3 Divaga todo lo que quieras, me encanta leerles._

 _Ya tengo el capítulo 5 escrito, este es más explicativo; simplemente no me gusta que las cosas pasen porque sí, por eso me gusta tener una causa y consecuencia constante, aunque no siempre lo logro. Al 5 solo lo estoy corrigiendo, así que estaré actualizando mañana o pasado :#_

 _¡Saludos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—Niña, niña… ¡niña!

La anciana corrió a sus espaldas pero ella siguió caminando.

— ¡No sigas niña! La sangre seguirá esparciéndose…

Kagome se dio vuelta por primera vez desde que había prácticamente huido de la cabaña; se sentía exhausta y el dolor de la espalda se hacía casi insoportable.

—Caramba, parece que tienes una verdadera herida allí ¿verdad? —La anciana se acercó cautelosamente y se sorprendió que al tener tal tamaño la herida, ella pudiera seguir caminando normalmente. Observó con curiosidad su arco y la mochila amarilla que la chica traída colgada de un brazo, aunque la anciana no supo identificar qué era. Miró a la chica de arriba abajo, y a pesar de ver el aura oscura de tristeza que cargaba, también podía sentir el inmenso poder espiritual que se hallaba en su interior—, oh, ya veo… eres una sacerdotisa.

Kagome observó a la anciana y no le pareció amenazante. Había estado caminando desde hacía horas y todavía no era mediodía. Empezó a sentir en ese momento que los brazos le pesaban y las piernas le dolían.

—Veo que no encuentras agradables las charlas… pero ¿quisieras acompañarme a mi cabaña? Te podría cambiar el vendaje allí.

— ¿A qué se refería con que soy una sacerdotisa? —Dijo por fin, sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¿Acaso no lo eres?

—Lo soy… o algo así.

—Pues tus poderes curativos actúan más rápidamente que otras personas, ¿no es así?

—Poderes curativos —Repitió Kagome automáticamente.

-Sí, pero no debes abusar de ellos, al final de todo, solo eres una simple humana como yo… por favor, sígueme. –La anciana se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a un costado del camino, hacia lo que parecía ser una pequeña aldea. Kagome tuvo que admitir que ni siquiera había notado que estaba allí, simplemente sus pensamientos estaban en otro punto.

—Señora… —La llamó, intentando seguirla— ¿queda muy lejos su hogar?

La anciana la miró de reojo y sonrió.

—No, es la cabaña que está allí, a unos metros —dijo señalándole el camino.

Kagome la siguió sin pensar mucho si era o no una buena idea. Antes de seguir su viaje, debía asegurarse de sanar por completo.

.

—¡INUYASHAAA!

El grito de Shippo lo despertó tan sobresaltado que casi cae del árbol. Seguidamente sintió como una piedra caía justo arriba de su cabeza. Se paró precipitadamente del árbol y bajó de un salto, listo para golpear a Shippo.

—¡AH, MALDITO ENANO ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!

—¡Kagome…!

Inuyasha se alertó y empezó a sentir el aire… el aroma tan particular de Kagome no estaba cerca. Ni siquiera podía percibirlo.

—¡Inuyasha, Kagome desapareció! Su herida… —Sango apareció detrás del árbol, desesperada, mientras a lo lejos vio que Miroku volaba junto con Kirara, mirando los alrededores.

—¡¿Cómo que desapareció?! ¡¿Cómo pudo haberse movido con esa herida? maldición!

—Pudo haber desaparecido hace horas, ya es pasado el mediodía —Murmuró Sango.

—¡¿Qué?!

Inuyasha se miró las manos y apretó los puños fuertemente; en su cabeza solo podía maldecirse una y otra vez, por no haber percibido nada, por no haber impedido que ello ocurriese. Era la primera vez que se había dormido tan profundamente y por tantas horas.

—Recién despertamos Inuyasha y Kagome… ella… —Empezó a sollozar Shippo— ¡¿No pudiste haberla escuchado, idiota?!

—¡Pero demonios enano, ¿por qué crees que yo tengo la culpa?! ¡Tú estabas durmiendo a su lado!

—¡Tú siempre nos dejas solos para irte a buscar a esa mujer, siempre lo haces, y cuando Kagome te necesita nunca estás; ni siquiera ahora que podría haber pasado un Youkai frente a tus narices y has permitido que se la llevaran! —Le gritó Shippo, llorando.

—¡Shippo! —Le reprochó Sango.

Inuyasha se quedó callado y bajó la mirada. Le dolía reconocer que el zorrito tenía razón en todo lo que decía.

—No volveré a dirigirte la palabra hasta que Kagome aparezca —Sentenció el zorrito antes de transformarse y salir volando.

El hanyou bajó la mirada e intentó no sentirse peor, pero fue inútil.

.

—Nunca me he curado antes señora.

La anciana terminó de colocarle una pomada de olor sumamente fuerte, y Kagome sintió como si la pata del Youkai se estuviera enterrando todavía en su espalda.

—Sé que te duele, puedes quejarte, esta pomada ayuda a limpiar la herida y facilita la cicatrización, aunque provoca mucho ardor.

Kagome no dijo nada.

—Niña, si esperas pasar unos días aquí, espero que seas más comunicativa. —Le reprochó la anciana en tono molesto. Generalmente estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, pero le gustaba charlar de vez en cuando.

Kagome se tomó de las rodillas y ahogó un sollozo.

—¿Cuándo cree que podré seguir mi viaje?

—Pues si te sigues moviendo así, no cicatrizará nunca –Le sermoneó la anciana mientras recogía todas las hierbas y pomadas a su alrededor-, ¿te apetece un té y de paso me cuentas te trae por aquí?

Kagome asintió quedadamente.

Procedió a contarle en ideas generales lo que había pasado y lo impulsiva que había sido yéndose de esa manera. Pasó de contarle los detalles en los que había esparcido somníferos y había borrado su olor con una mezcla de pociones. Esto último lo había aprendido de la anciana Kaede, para que Inuyasha no pudiera detectarlo.

—Entonces debes reunir los fragmentos de la perla.

—Es la única misión que me ata aquí —Dijo omitiendo los detalles de los viajes al futuro y vórtices temporales, para no confundir a la anciana.

—Y ya no puedes seguir con tus compañeros de viaje, porque estás enamorada de este joven y no eres correspondida.

—Básicamente –Murmuró Kagome.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que no eres correspondida?

—Han pasado cosas que simplemente son dolorosas de recordar.

La anciana pudo ver como el aura de tristeza de la joven se intensificaba más de la primera vez que la había visto.

—Y dime niña, ¿no te gustaría entrenar tus poderes espirituales?

Aunque irse de esa aldea le resultaba primordial antes de que sus amigos pudieran hallarla, tenía que admitir que la anciana era extrañamente sabia en el tema. No solo le estaba enseñando cosas acerca de sus poderes, sino que además adivinaba perfectamente lo que podía sentir y cómo ello afectaba al momento de enfocar su energía.

—Tu poder espiritual se aferra a tu alma niña. No es como una espada, o un arma cualquiera, la cual agitas usando una fuerza externa para protegerte. Tú canalizas el poder de tu alma, y mientras más segura te sientas, más fuerte será tu poder espiritual. Si bien este se ve despedido en tus flechas, no son las flechas lo importante. Podrías agitar el viento con tus manos y liberar energía también.

Kagome se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Bueno, eso se alcanza con un largo camino de prácticas y entrenamiento espiritual —Le dijo –. Aunque una sacerdotisa como tú, con esa capacidad, podría lograrlo sin problemas —Le concedió al verla tan decepcionada.

Kagome recogió las flechas que había tirado hacia los árboles, los pergaminos en el suelo y reconoció al sentarse junto a la anciana, que se hallaba exhausta por el entrenamiento.

No era que no se alegraba que su herida hubiera sanado un poco más al intentar curarse, que empezara a crear pequeños campos de energía o que simplemente sus flechas tuvieran más potencia y precisión… pero se dio cuenta que nunca había tomado tan en serio su rol como sacerdotisa, ya que, nunca se había considerado una realmente. Sabía que tenía los poderes heredados de Kikyo… pero ¿eso la ataba a ella? ¿No tenía sus propios poderes como Kagome?

—¿Cómo sabe tanto de esto, señora?

—Yo solía entrenar niñas como tú —Le dijo sonriendo.

—¿En serio? ¿Usted entrenaba sacerdotisas? —Kagome se sorprendió al escucharlo y empezó a tenerle más respeto en ese momento.

—De hecho, me recuerdas a una… —Le dijo escrutándola— que entrené hace muchos años… —Miró a Kagome una vez más y suspiró—. No debes dejar que tus sentimientos te dominen a la hora de usar tu poder. Tú, ¿sabes qué debes hacer como sacerdotisa?

Kagome tragó en seco pero no respondió. Nunca se había planteado eso desde aquel rol.

—Tienes que juntar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Esa es tu misión. Pero como sacerdotisa no debes perder el enfoque niña. Tu poder implica purificar, ver, sentir y defender; ser sacerdotisa implica entrenar, meditar, concentrarse y volverse más fuerte. Acabar con las fuerzas malignas es solo una parte de toda la responsabilidad que tienes por delante.

—Pero, yo no soy así señora —Dijo Kagome entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nadie te dijo que debías dejar de ser como eres —Dijo la anciana sonriendo—. Bueno, creo que tu energía ha mejorado y tu herida ha sanado lo suficiente. Conseguir sanar el cuerpo propio no es algo fácil. Vamos a tomar una taza de té y descansar.

—Está bien.

—Creo que deberías volver a retomar el camino pronto si no quieres que tus compañeros te encuentren.

Kagome se quedó callada, y aunque una oleada de sentimientos vino hacia ella, intentó hacer lo que estuvo haciendo esos días: no pensar.

* * *

 _Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica, o tomate podrido en su defecto, por favor sigue la flecha :3 Eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir escribiendo!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	5. Chapter 5

_Holi! ¿Cómo están pequeñuelas/os? Tres cosillas_

 _1- Bueno, sé que la historia va muy lenta, pero es que quería hacer algo así hace tiempo... Estoy probando muchas cosas y me estoy probando a mi misma._

 _2- No subiré capítulo los próximos días porque tengo que rendir un par de exámenes, pero les dejo 2 que ya tengo escritos para estos casos, eso sí, este **NO** tiene su corrección terminada, y el siguiente menos :D _

_3- Aclaro algo. Kagome se fue a tempranas horas de la mañana, casi al momento en que Inuyasha se duerme. Toma ciertas "precauciones" para que no le sigan y camina -yo calculo- unas 5 horas sin parar, iba a explicar los puntos cardinales, pero les voy a hacer un lío. Digamos que ellos salieron a buscarla en dirección a la aldea donde está el pozo y la aldea donde Kagome fue a parar queda para el lado contrario. Básicamente xD. Me hice un mapa mental y todo, no quería dejarlo tan explícito pero no quiero que se preste a confusión._

 _4- Repito, los caps están sin corregir, puede que me haya comido palabras o incluso frases, a veces escribo una cosa pensando en la siguiente que voy a escribir y me la como simplemente. Si ven alguna laguna argumental o narrativa, díganmelo por favor. Los corregiré para la semana que viene._

 _Ya debo irme, se me hace tarde, muchos abrazos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _—_ _¿Por qué… estás aquí?_

 _La sacerdotisa se incorporó y varias serpientes recolectoras de almas, empezaron a rodearla, dejándole cada una, un alma diferente._

 _—_ _Le diré a Inuyasha que estás aquí —Le dijo al no tener respuesta, y girando para marcharse._

 _—_ _No es con él con quien deseo hablar._

 _Kagome se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. La cantimplora llena de agua que tenía en su mano empezó a tambalearse dejando caer unas gotas al suelo._

 _—_ _No entiendo por qué querrías hablar conmigo._

 _—_ _¿Aún no lo entiendes?_

 _Kikyo se levantó lentamente. Se hallaba débil todavía, pero gracias a las últimas almas, podía moverse sin dificultad._

 _Kagome retrocedió instintivamente y pensó en regresar al campamento corriendo, pero no le pareció que pudiera escapar tan fácilmente con todas las serpientes que había allí. Miró a su alrededor e intentó hallar alguna salida o paso que no estuviera infectado de serpientes, pero fue inútil. Se reprochó mentalmente por haberse alejado tanto del lugar en donde estaban sus amigos y por haber seguido —una vez más— a las serpientes de Kikyo._

 _—_ _Kagome —La aludida levantó la vista, saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Aléjate de Inuyasha._

 _—_ _¿Qué? —Kagome se quedó mirándole por un momento absolutamente absorta— Kikyo, todos acompañamos a Inuyasha para recolectar los fragmentos y derrotar a Naraku —Dijo al fin y confrontó la mirada fría de la sacerdotisa resucitada—. No voy a alejarme de él._

 _—_ _¿Oh? Creí haber escuchado mal…_

 _Kikyo se acercó, y Kagome volvió a retroceder._

 _—_ _¡Aléjate! —Le gritó viendo como Kikyo seguía acortando la distancia entre ellas._

 _Para besarla fervientemente. Mentira, era broma._

 _—_ _Quiero que te alejes de Inuyasha —Le volvió a repetir Kikyo, esta vez con voz amenazante._

 _—_ _Te dije que…_

 _—_ _No me importa que busquen a Naraku juntos, o que junten los fragmentos de la perla. Tú sabes a qué me refiero._

 _Kagome le temió por un momento, pero no retrocedió ante esas palabras._

 _—_ _No voy a alejarme de él —Le repitió—. Inuyasha significa mucho para mí, Kikyo. Nunca podría abandonarlo. Y no me importa la relación hayan tenido en el pasado. No me importa que él vaya siempre a buscarte; No me importa que te anteponga, ni que esté enamorado de ti, ¡no voy a alejarme de él hasta que él mismo me lo pida! ¿Entendiste? —Terminó de hablar y sintió como algo se revolvía en su estómago. Ni siquiera había pensado lo que había dicho, simplemente, había salido de sus labios._

 _Kikyo sonrió y en ese momento, pudo notar como algo le empezaba a apretar el cuello. Rápidamente notó como empezaba a faltarle la respiración y la imagen se volvía más y más borrosa._

—¡AH! —Gimió exaltada al momento de sentarse.

Kagome se secó la fría capa de sudor en su frente con una manga. Miró a su izquierda y se alegró de comprobar que no había despertado a la anciana.

Se levantó silenciosamente y acomodó el futón al salirse de él. No sentía deseos de dormir y volver a revivir ese sueño.

Se puso una de las chihaya que la anciana le había dejado, pero se calzó con sus zapatos escolares. El sueño le había dejado un sabor amargo y al salir a tomar aire, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

No quería llorar, pero era inevitable, durante el día entrenaba, y de noche, se quedaba sola con sus pensamientos. La opresión en el pecho crecía cuando eso ocurría. Sentía como si algo estuviera haciendo mal, pero al mismo tiempo, no tenía la determinación de volver con sus amigos.

Se sentó en la gramilla del patio de la anciana y observó la aldea detenidamente. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Ni sabía cómo no se había muerto en el camino. ¿Los somníferos habrían funcionado bien? ¿Había tenido el tiempo suficiente para alejarse hasta que los efectos inodoros de la poción dejaran de funcionar? Recordó cómo las preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente mientras caminaba sin rumbo, lo más lejos que podía.

—¿Estarán preocupados? —Se preguntó en voz alta mientras su mirada se perdía en las pequeñas luciérnagas que volaban alrededor de la aldea.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había sido tan cobarde. Había escuchado a Inuyasha en un momento, y al otro ya había juntado sus cosas y se había marchado.

—Quizás actué demasiado infantil… debería haber hablado con él —Susurró para sí.

Siempre intentaba ser madura… y nunca funcionaba.

Él la había abandonado para ir con Kikyo, y la habían atacado en el momento menos propicio. Y más allá de los celos y la decepción que podía sentir, lo que más le dolía era no poder ver a Inuyasha en esos momentos.

 _No me importa que te anteponga, ni que esté enamorado de ti, ¡no voy a alejarme de él hasta que él mismo me lo pida!_

—Y al final… terminé haciendo lo que ella quería.

.

—Kagome… ¿Dónde te has metido, tonta? —Sus orejas bajaron al tiempo que recostaba su cabeza en el pozo. Cruzó las piernas y seguidamente apoyó su frente contra la madera húmeda y fría. Se sentía miserable.

—Ya han pasado cinco días Inuyasha —La voz de Miroku sonó detrás de él—, deberías ir a su época.

—¡Es imposible que Kagome viajara todo este trayecto a pie, solo para volver a su época, tardamos con Kirara como un día en llegar hasta aquí!

—Lo sé Inuyasha, pero su familia debe saberlo.

—¡No viajaré al futuro para decirle a la madre de Kagome que perdí a su hija! —Volvió a gritar mientras golpeaba el pozo con un puñetazo.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos?

—La encontraré… como sea.

—¿Y si no lo haces?

Inuyasha cerró los ojos ante la idea y prefirió hacer lo que había hecho esos días sin Kagome: No pensar.

—¿Dudas de mí, monje? —Le increpó parándose y dando media vuelta para confrontarlo.

Miroku prefirió no contestarle, porque luego de dos horas, al fin había logrado que se despegara del pozo. Miroku sabía que Inuyasha no estaba bien, pero no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo, podía ser que Kagome estuviera más lejos de lo que se imaginaban, y con ello pensaba en la terrible herida que tenía en su espalda. Pero eso tampoco prefirió decírselo.

—Hay algo… que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza estos…

—Habla —Gruñó Inuyasha.

—¿Y si Naraku está detrás de todo esto?

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sus manos se cerraron fuertemente.

Miroku se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, creando otras posibilidades además de la inminente y cruda verdad.

En realidad era muy difícil que Naraku se dejase ver tan pronto; si bien habían comprobado que el demonio araña que había atacado a Kagome había sido enviado por él, arriesgarse a raptarla en sus narices no sería muy inteligente.

Lo único que en verdad pasaba por la cabeza de Miroku era que Kagome se había ido por cuenta propia, y que, de alguna manera, había conseguido dormirlos a todos para que no notaran su huida. Nadie, en el año que llevaban juntos, se quedaba dormido hasta después del mediodía, y menos todos en sincronía.

Todavía no podía respaldar esa hipótesis, pues no encontraba razón para que la joven hiciera eso. Pero estaba casi convencido, Kagome siempre llevaba en su mochila varias cosas de su época y hierbas medicinales. Si hubieran conseguido dormirlos desde afuera, al menos deberían haber sentido alguna presencia aproximarse. La única opción era, que los habían dormido desde adentro.

Sin tener rastros de Naraku, era creíble que no encontraran todavía a Kagome. Pero de ser como él creía, Kagome no habría llegado muy lejos en su huida, con esa herida en la espalda.

Miroku observó como Inuyasha empezaba a desesperarse. Casi de inmediato, se arrepintió de haberle metido eso en la cabeza al verlo salir corriendo entre los árboles. No sabía qué era peor. Si pensar a Kagome muerta en algún sitio, o pensarla en las manos de Naraku.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : No sé porqué he hecho a Miroku tan retorcido para hacerle creer algo a Inuyasha, cuando el mismo Miroku piensa otra cosa. Supongo que así lo "protege" por un tiempo. Habría que preguntarle e.e_

 _Ok ya estoy flasheando…_

 _Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica, o tomate podrido en su defecto, por favor sigue la flecha :3 Eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir escribiendo!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

—Si tanto deseas, deberías volver con tus compañeros.

—Yo estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas aquí, con usted, —Murmuró apenas Kagome, al tiempo que agarraba su arco y volvía a apuntar al centro del círculo. Este estaba dibujado en un árbol escondido a simple vista. Había mejorado mucho, y ya podía ver un poco más allá de lo físicamente visible. Lo que estaba aprendiendo en ese momento sin embargo, era a dirigir la flecha en un trayecto no lineal, y eso era lo más complicado.

—Por lo menos deberías avisarles que estás viva ¿no? Llevabas una herida muy grave.

Kagome soltó la flecha al escuchar a la anciana y la flecha recorrió la distancia, moviéndose entre los árboles exteriores, y clavándose finalmente, fuera del círculo del árbol marcado.

—Hmp. Has vuelto a fallar niña.

—¡No puedo hacerlo si usted intenta perturbarme con culpabilidad! –Le exclamó la joven mientras salía caminando a recoger la flecha en el interior del bosque.

—Te he dicho que debes enfocarte y mantener tus emociones controladas —Le dijo la anciana elevando la voz para que pudiese oírla, antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

Había pasado una semana y no sabía nada de sus amigos… ni de Inuyasha. Sabía que debía volver, pero simplemente no podía confrontar al hanyou. La idea la aterraba. Y sin embargo, sabía que debía hacerlo en algún momento.

Pudo percibir su flecha a unos cuantos árboles por delante de ella. Corrió al divisarla y se fijó la distancia en que había fallado antes de quitarla.

Se quedó parada en ese momento, casi inmóvil. Pudo percibirlo, venía a gran velocidad. Esa vez, no la agarrarían desprevenida.

Agarró el arco que tenía colgado en el hombro y tensó la flecha en él. Era la única flecha que tenía, recalcó su mente.

Lo sintió acercarse más y más, pero no podía verlo, ni a los cinco, ni a los cuatro metros… Empezó a inquietarse y a temblar, perdiendo por un momento el temple, hasta que se dio cuenta.

—¡Al suelo! —Gritó. Y casi como una orden, la flecha salió disparada hacia unas cortas malezas a unos escasos metros de ella.

Se acercó lentamente y revolvió entre las malezas hasta hallar su flecha atravesando la cabeza de un demonio escorpión. Su cuerpo casi la doblaba en tamaño, sin mencionar el largo aguijón que marcaba el final de su cola.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Se preguntó para sí.

—¡Niña! ¡Rápido, atacan la aldea!

Kagome levantó la vista al tiempo que la anciana aparecía entre los árboles.

Al salir del bosque, ambas tomaron sus arcos y sus flechas. Se dirigieron al centro de la aldea, pero la anciana le explicó que los demonios estaban saliendo del bosque, y que, según había sentido, eran demasiados como para que un par de sacerdotisas y unos aldeanos pudieran defenderse.

—Debemos crear una barrera protectora.

—¿P-Para toda la aldea? —Kagome rio nerviosamente.

—Sí, y necesito que me ayudes, no podré hacerlo sola.

—A usted le ha dado algo —Dijo Kagome sin pensarlo mientras miraba hacia el bosque.

La anciana suspiró y no quiso replicarle su falta de respeto.

—Ven.

Kagome siguió a la anciana mientras veía como la gente se apiñaba en la desesperación y corría hacia todos lados, sin algún lugar para ir realmente. La mayoría sabía que, aunque huyeran de la aldea, los demonios los alcanzarían. Kagome pensó entonces, que no le quedaba otra que colaborar con la anciana.

La vio entrar a un templo y sacar varios pergaminos.

—Esparce estos alrededor de la aldea. ¡Corre!

Kagome no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo con el puñado de pergaminos, alcanzando a los aldeanos más calmados para que la ayudasen.

.

—¡Inuyasha!

Los tres giraron a ver como Kaede llegaba agitada en su caballo. Hacía días que la habían estado buscando por los alrededores, pero según los aldeanos, estaba haciendo trabajos en otras aldeas más lejanas.

—Señora Kaede —Miroku se apresuró a ayudarla a bajar del caballo mientras Sango e Inuyasha se acercaban.

—¡Keh! Vaya la hora en que apareces anciana.

—No tengo tiempo para tus insolencias, la aldea donde vive una querida sacerdotisa amiga, está siendo atacada. Algunos de los aldeanos que han logrado escapar, han pedido refuerzos a todas las aldeas que pudieron hallar, y me encontraron en una de ellas. Tenemos que partir.

—¡Ja! ¿Tenemos? No me hagas reír vieja, tengo mis propios asuntos.

—¿Y Kagome? —Le preguntó Kaede al monje, ignorando completamente a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sintió que se le caía el alma al suelo nuevamente, pero mantuvo la compostura. Había pasado una semana y se estaba volviendo loco por ello. Había corrido día y noche, buscándola por los alrededores de la aldea. Había mandado a Kirara a hacer lo mismo hasta agotarla, pero no habían encontrado rastros de la joven.

—Kagome desapareció hace una semana señora Kaede —Le respondió Sango desanimada.

Kaede miró inmediatamente a Inuyasha, pero él solo bajó la mirada.

—¿Y por qué no están buscándola?

—La hemos estado buscando, señora Kaede, pero no hemos encontrado nada que nos llevase a ella. Estábamos convenciendo a Inuyasha para que fuera la época de la señorita Kagome a avisar a su familia.

—¿Y cómo están tan seguros de que no volvió a su tiempo?

—No lo estamos. Pero Inuyasha se niega a ir por miedo a tener que decirles que no la encontramos.

Inuyasha miró instintivamente en dirección al pozo. Casi podía sentir a Kagome saliendo de ahí con dificultad debido a la cantidad de cosas que se traía de su mundo los primeros días. Aún podía recordarla sonriéndole al salir. No quería admitirlo, pero la extrañaba hasta dolerle.

Era posible que nunca más pudiera verla otra vez… y eso le aterrorizaba. El miedo real no era decirle a su familia que había desaparecido, el miedo real radicaba en que, como última instancia, si no la encontrara en su tiempo… perdería completamente la cabeza; no podía ni imaginarse lo que haría si no volvía a verla.

Si Naraku la había secuestrado, como Miroku le había dicho, un par de noches atrás, por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que estuviera con vida.

—Oh cielos —Murmuró Kaede, sintiendo otra preocupación más en su cansada espalda.

—Creemos que Naraku puede estar detrás de eso —Le dijo Sango.

Miroku se sacudió las mangas incómodamente y pensó por un momento, empezar a refutar esa idea; pero no quería lastimar a sus amigos con una posibilidad tan amarga. No mientras no supiera qué razón tendría Kagome para abandonar al grupo.

—Naraku… —Kaede se quedó pensando un momento—. Ahora necesito ir hacia la aldea urgentemente. He venido a buscar algunas cosas. Con suerte llegaré a la batalla antes del anochecer.

—Yo iré —Dijo Sango mientras salía a buscar sus cosas.

—Yo también, matar a algunos Youkai me haría distraerme un rato —Secundó Miroku.

—Si Kirara puede llevarnos, puede incluso que lleguemos antes —Sango miró a su gatita acostada entre sus cosas, la cual todavía se encontraba cansada—, si es que puedes Kirara —Agregó en un tono de disculpas —Kirara respondió maullando y transformándose segundos después. La exterminadora le sonrió con culpabilidad.

Kaede llamó a Sango para que le ayudase a preparar las cosas. Ambas se dirigieron hacia la aldea, seguidas por los dos muchachos, unos pasos más atrás.

—Inuyasha… tu presencia nos sería de gran ayuda —Le dijo el monje, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Si había algo que quería hacer, por más retorcido que pareciera, era darle a Inuyasha algo para hacer, así podría ayudarlo a escapar un poco de sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha se quitó la mano de Miroku con un movimiento brusco y cruzó los brazos.

—Debo estar aquí por si…

—Yo me quedaré —Tanto Miroku como Inuyasha se detuvieron al ver al pequeño Shippo descender en su forma de globo rosa—. Yo me quedaré por si Kagome vuelve o encuentra el pozo para irse. Aunque… no he encontrado nada en los alrededores —Masculló desanimado.

Shippo volvió a su forma original y aterrizó limpiamente en el suelo. Evadió la mirada de Inuyasha y se quedó mirando a Miroku.

—Muy bien Shippo, tú te quedarás a cargo —Sentenció el monje.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y solo porque lo dices tú? —Le increpó el hanyou con un puño levantado.

—¡¿Y dejar que vuelva a pasar desapercibida para ti?! ¡Te irías corriendo con la primera serpiente recolectora de almas que veas! —Le gritó Shippo.

Inuyasha tuvo el instinto de golpear al zorrito, pero se contuvo. Él sabía que la ausencia de Kagome afectaba tanto a Shippo como a sí mismo. Y también, seguía culpándolo por todo.

—Ya está todo listo, partiremos ahora mismo—Anunció Kaede interrumpiendo la discusión—. Inuyasha, Kirara está cansada para llevarnos a todos, así que tú llevarás al monje Miroku.

Inuyasha les dio la espalda a todos y se metió las manos en su haori.

—¡Keh! Te dije que tenía mis propios asuntos. No pienso ir.

—Te interesará saber que esas criaturas están siendo enviadas por Naraku.

Inmediatamente la orejita izquierda de Inuyasha empezó a moverse, pero no se giró.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello, anciana?

—Según han contado los aldeanos, los demonios en forma de escorpión estaban acompañados de avispas demoníacas. Aunque no atacan, solo giran alrededor de la aldea.

Inuyasha bajó las orejas y se preguntó por enésima vez en el día, donde estaría Kagome. Ya había mandado a un demonio a matarla… Lo lógico sería que él también estuviese tras su desaparición. Quizás siguiendo el rastro de Naraku, podría dar con ella.

Un dolor de cabeza le vino enseguida y apretó los puños. Si algo le había pasado a Kagome, nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero la incertidumbre de no saber siquiera donde estaba, o si estaba bien, le estaba matando.

—Pienso que hay algo en la aldea, aunque si no busca a la sacerdotisa que la protege, no sé qué podría querer —Dijo Kaede atrayendo la atención de todos—, pero ha de ser algo importante ya que está atacando con muchos Youkai a una aldea tan pequeña. Por eso no hay que perder el tiempo.

—¿Y cómo es posible que siendo tan pequeña, esté resistiendo tantos ataques? —Se preguntó el monje.

—Me llegó el comentario de que mi querida amiga, está recibiendo ayuda de alguien desconocido, aunque no sé nada más.

Inuyasha suspiró derrotado y decidió ir, quizás podría encontrar alguna pista o paradero del demonio. Resignándose se acercó a Miroku y se agachó frente a él.

—Oh Inuyasha, qué propuesta tan indecente frente a Shippo…

Todos vieron como el monje caía al suelo por el esperado golpe que Inuyasha le había propinado en la cabeza.

—Ahora arréglatelas para ir corriendo, monje pervertido.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Venía demasiado dramática la cosa, tenía que poner algo de humor al final xD_

 _Vuelvo a preguntarme por qué he hecho a Miroku tan retorcido para hacerles creer que Kagome fue raptada, cuando él piensa que está muerta –lo aclaro porque creo que me he enrollado un poquito con el tema y quizás no quedaba claro-._

 _Y Kaede… tan manipuladora para hacer que Inuyasha vaya a ayudarlos xD "Te interesará saber que esas criaturas están siendo enviadas por Naraku" esta Kaede habla como capo de la mafia._

 _Prefiero pensar que Miroku hace esto con deseos de almacenar esperanzas, pero la verdad es que a pesar de ser el más pervertido, lo considero el más inteligente de la serie, siempre analizando cada detalle. Si algo así pasara, me consta que Miroku sería el primero en averiguar qué pasó, aunque no sepa con exactitud porqué. Pero también me da la impresión, que a pesar de saber la verdad de las cosas, a veces prefiere callarlas, porque hay cosas que es mejor no saber. Él será un monje pervertido, pero la tiene clara (?_

 _Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica, o tomate podrido en su defecto, por favor sigue la flecha :3 Eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir escribiendo!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola hermosas/os!_

 _Aquí estoy de nuevo, actualizando con un capítulo un poco más largo; gracias a las pocas que comentaron:_ _ **AbiTaisho, minidraculaura3**_ _y_ _ **LizyLove**_ _, sin embargo creo que en algo_ _ **fallé**_ _con la historia, porque si bien tiene muchos visitantes, poca gente comenta. Así que creo que_ _ **la acortaré**_ _, para terminarla más rápido, y dejando un final abierto, así, si algún día tengo ganas de escribir una continuación y si ustedes quieren, la haré, pero por ahora pienso acortarla, y seguir con otros proyectos más interesantes._

 _Estaré actualizando pronto, quizás **hoy mismo** , para terminarla cuanto antes, ya tengo el capítulo 8 casi terminado n.n_

 _¡Que pasen un lindo fin de semana!_

 ** _FlorwerGreen_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

—Más fuerte niña, no te estás concentrando lo suficiente —Le exclamó sin abrir los ojos.

—¡Me estoy concentrando! —Le gritó Kagome, indignada, pero sin dejar de enfocar su energía en el campo.

Ambas se hallaban sentadas con los ojos cerrados, cara a cara con los youkai escorpión. Mientras estos siguieran clavando sus aguijones contra el campo o intentando atacarlo físicamente, se irían evaporando. El problema radicaba en que eran demasiados, los suficientes como para que uno se sacrificara y el siguiente golpeara un poco más fuerte.

La anciana se preocupó. Aún sin verlos, podía notar fácilmente que rodeaban la aldea, y el campo, a pesar de que era poderoso, al ritmo que era atacado, no resistiría mucho. ¿Qué buscaban esos monstruos? ¿Por qué no dejaban de atacarlos?

—Niña, prepárate.

Kagome se tentó a bajar la guardia, pues se sentía exhausta, pero siguió concentrada a pesar de todo.

—Cuando yo te diga, soltarás el campo, y saldrás corriendo al bosque, al otro lado de la aldea. Crea una barrera protectora para impedirles que te sigan y corre muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Señora?

Kagome se preguntó si había perdido la razón. Si ella soltaba el campo, a los tres golpes sería derribado, la anciana no podría sostenerlo.

—Haz lo que te digo, niña —Sentenció la anciana al tiempo que abría los ojos y la miraba—. Reconoces a esos insectos, ¿verdad? —La anciana le señaló en un ademán las avispas demoníacas que rodeaban a los escorpiones.

Kagome asintió. Sabía que Naraku estaba detrás de todo ello, e inmediatamente comprendió.

—Están detrás de mí…

La anciana no dijo nada y siguió mirándola.

—Yo los distraeré, tú intenta llegar lo más lejos que puedas.

—¡No! —Gritó ella, intentando no perder el control del campo— Conseguiré llamar su atención, si se fijan en mi…

—¡No seas necia! —Gritó por primera vez la anciana, sorprendiendo a la joven— No hay manera de pararles, ellos destruirán la aldea de todas maneras.

—¡Yo les traje esta desgracia! ¡Déjeme pelear junto a usted!

La anciana suspiró.

—Tienes una misión más importante que morir protegiendo esta aldea. Tu destino no termina aquí…

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

Un ruido les interrumpió y ambas giraron a ver cómo lentamente los demonios empezaban a romper el campo espiritual.

—Cuando yo te diga —Le avisó la anciana.

—Señora.

—¡Ya!

Kagome dudó un momento, pero al ver la mirada oscura de la anciana, hizo lo que le había dicho. Levantó su parte del campo, tomó su arco y las flechas y salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, no corrió hacia donde le había dicho la anciana, si tenía suerte, lograría llamar la atención de los suficientes demonios como para que los demás aldeanos pudieran defender su aldea.

—¡Naraku cobarde… enfréntame personalmente! —Exclamó Kagome hacia los monstruos que la seguían de cerca, sin poder todavía traspasar el campo. Kagome respiró hondo y trató de localizar algún fragmento de la perla de Shikon. Si era como pensaba, Naraku la estaría buscando, desde algún lugar seguro.

Agudizó su vista, hasta que a lo lejos, entre los árboles del bosque, divisó una tenue luz violácea. Pudo verlo. Estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol, soltando monstruos y abejas sin parar. Debía concentrarse. Cerró los ojos un momento y se detuvo para apuntarle.

Al abrir los ojos, soltó la flecha. Y rápidamente juntó las manos, como había aprendido. Podía ver a Naraku y podía seguir el trayecto de su flecha al mismo tiempo. Su flecha iba a toda velocidad esquivando árboles y traspasando hojas.

Oculto de entre las ramas de un árbol, Naraku abría un vórtice desde su cuerpo, invocando escorpiones del inframundo. Su sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja al sentir la desesperación humana. Faltaba tan poco para encontrar a Kagome… ya casi la tenía en sus manos; en ese momento, un resplandor rosa apareció de entre los árboles y antes de poder reaccionar, la flecha le atravesó el pecho, purificando los fragmentos que tenía entre su ropa. El resplandor se extendió a su cuerpo, y cerró el vórtice de donde los demonios salían.

—¡Mal…dición! —Masculló Naraku, siendo consumido lentamente por el poder espiritual. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de apuntarle, si ni siquiera podía sentirla cerca? ¿Habría sido Kikyo, traicionando su alianza? Se preguntó. Antes de ser purificado, arrancó parte de la carne de su pecho y tiró los fragmentos al suelo, desapareciendo en el momento.

Kagome, varios metros más lejos de allí, vio como la luz violácea aumentaba pero no había logrado purificar a Naraku. Su flecha había sido perfecta, sin embargo, todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Sintió como un dolor le sobrevenía en el hombro izquierdo y en ese momento se dio cuenta cómo los monstruos empezaban a atravesar la barrera, ya casi inexistente, y cómo uno había logrado alcanzarla con su aguijón. Rápidamente, se echó a correr hacia el bosque, esta vez, por su propia vida, mas sabía que no llegaría lejos.

.

—¡Es allí, corran! —Les indicó la Kaede desde el hombro de Inuyasha.

El grupo llegó a la aldea, jadeando, y sin perder tiempo, se metieron en la batalla, impresionados por la cantidad de demonios escorpión que se esparcían en la aldea.

—¡Izumi! —Gritó Kaede al tiempo que apuntaba con su flecha al escorpión que estaba intentando alcanzar a la anciana. Esta, ágilmente, esquivaba cada ataque, golpeando con su arco a cualquier otro monstruo que se le acercase.

—¡Hiraikotsu! —Sango despejó el camino de Izumi y finalmente ella quedó libre—Houshi-sama, encárguese de poner a salvo a los aldeanos —Le exclamó a Miroku al ver que este no podía usar su agujero negro. Los aldeanos corrían horrorizados, y algunos ya estaban siendo devorados por los escorpiones.

—¡Kaede! —Gritó la anciana al ver a la otra sacerdotisa, corriendo hacia ella.

—Anciana, ¿conoces a ese vejestorio? —Le dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que acababa con un movimiento de su espada a varios demonios que se apiñaban hacia ellos.

—Inuyasha, ella podría dejarte inmóvil con un movimiento de manos, por favor, ten más respeto.

—¡Keh! Apenas debe poder moverse —Murmuró Inuyasha, antes de volver a lanzarse a pelear. A pesar de ello, se había quedado sorprendido a causa de la agilidad que tenía esa anciana, quien debía tener no menos de ochenta años.

—Kaede, deben alcanzarla —Le dijo Izumi a Kaede, intentando recuperar el aliento. Kaede se mantenía al lado de Izumi, preocupada por su ex sensei—. No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien… deben alcanzarla.

—¿A quién, Izumi? —Preguntó Kaede, preocupada.

—¡KAZE NO KISU! —Inuyasha saltó y de un ataque logró acabar casi con la mitad de los escorpiones invasores, destruyendo a su paso, parte de la aldea.

Al aterrizar, palideció.

Su nariz de movió desesperadamente y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, sin importarle nada a su alrededor.

—¡Inuyasha! —Sango le gritó al verlo reaccionar tan extrañamente, pero el aludido ni siquiera volteó a verlos.

.

Kagome se mantuvo de pie, apoyada contra su arco; eran demasiados. En un momento había podido controlarlos, pero ya no. Su escudo se estaba rompiendo y ya no le quedaban más flechas.

Sintió un dolor agudo en el hombro y se miró donde el hombro descubierto, empezaba a tornarse morado. Podía cerrarse un poco la herida si se concentraba, pero no sabía hacerse con el veneno en su cuerpo, lo cual, hacía peor la posibilidad.

La noche era oscura, y la luna estaba cubierta por una neblina negra, ajena a la naturaleza. Quizás había llegado el fin para ella. Solo pedía que el daño que le había hecho a Naraku fuera suficiente para debilitarlo y que sus amigos pudiesen acabar con él en una próxima batalla. No quería morir en vano, no así.

 _—¿Puedes mantenerte de pie, Inuyasha? —Kagome lo sostuvo antes de que el muchacho cayera—. Debes dejar de hacer cosas tan arriesgadas. ¡No puedes hacerlo todo solo! ¿Por qué no esperaste a que llegasen Miroku y Sango? ¿O a que el sol saliera? —Le exclamó aún nerviosa del miedo. Casi habían matado a Inuyasha en esa noche sin luna… Y él no podría comprender el miedo que ella sintió cuando pensó que lo perdería… "Ni nunca lo comprenderá" Se repitió Kagome, al borde de las lágrimas._

 _—Keh —Masculló mirando hacia otro lado—. Estoy bien, idiota._

 _—¡Que no me llames idiota, tonto desconsiderado! —Le gritó, aun sosteniéndolo, pero acercándose más a su cara. Le tiró con la otra mano uno de los mechones plateados, enojada._

 _Inuyasha se quedó callado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La sangre brotaba del estómago del hanyou, y tenía el brazo roto. Le parecía tan normal estar herido y que Kagome fuera quien corriera preocupada hasta él. En cierta manera, ella siempre estaba preocupada por él. Ella siempre estaba ahí..._

 _Kagome se sonrojó tremendamente pero no podía apartar la mirada. Esos ojos ámbar eran lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Se sintió desnuda. Pocas veces Inuyasha le miraba tan profundamente. Y en un momento, todo su enojo se esfumó._

 _—No pienso huir ni dejar de pelear —Le dijo en un susurro—, mientras tenga algo que proteger._

 _La respiración de Kagome se cortó y sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, más aún. Lo sostuvo más fuerte del brazo y le soltó el cabello, pero no se animó a acercarse más._

 _—Inuyasha…_

 _—Además, no es como si una humana inepta como tú pudiera defenderse sola._

 _Kagome lo soltó lentamente y se alejó unos metros. En ese momento, dejó de importarle que el hanyou estuviera con el estómago atravesado y con muchos huesos rotos._

 _—¡ABAJO!_

Kagome sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado a la aldea. No había querido pensar en él. Había pensado que su recuerdo solo le traería dolor. Sin embargo… había tantos momentos con él. Podía contar uno a uno, cada precioso instante en el que la había hecho reír, llorar y casi siempre, enfurecer hasta sentarlo.

Se sintió estúpida por todo lo que había hecho. Toda la huida, toda la cobardía y toda la negación, la habían llevado a ese momento, donde estaba a punto de morir, rodeada de Youkai.

"Te amo Inuyasha" Pensó cerrando los ojos y sentándose con el arco contra su pecho.

—Soy una tonta por querer olvidar eso. Nunca seré capaz —Admitió al aire, pensando que quizás, el viento le llevara las palabras a Inuyasha.

Vio como la cabeza de uno de los monstruos entraba por una abertura. El escudo se debilitaba y los continuos golpes y ataques lo resquebrajaban lentamente.

Pronto moriría. Sabía eso.

Miró al cielo y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Inuyasha en esos momentos.

—Inuyasha… quisiera verte una vez más _—_ Susurró, mirando al cielo.

—¡KAZE NO KIZUUUU!

Las olas del viento cortante se esparcieron por gran parte del lugar, cortando árboles y asesinando a los monstruos, casi instantáneamente.

—Inuyasha —Kagome pensó que había vuelto en el tiempo. Veía a Inuyasha caer varios metros más adelante, de donde había agitado su espada inicialmente. Hermoso, pensó. Se permitió pensar todo lo que quisiera de él. Ya que más nada importaba, quizás no volviera a verlo otra vez en esa vida.

—Kagome… —Le escuchó decir a lo lejos. Estaba parado a metros de ella.

Tosió bruscamente y notó como empezaba a dolerle el cuerpo. Cada vez le costaba más respirar.

Lo vio solar a Colmillo de Acero y correr desesperado a donde estaba ella.

—¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME! —Le escuchó gritar.

Cuando lo tuvo acunándola en su pecho, no pudo evitar querer dejarse morir ahí, en los brazos de él.

—¡NO, MALDICIÓN, ABRE LOS OJOS!

Como no quería que angustiarlo, hizo un esfuerzo en abrir los ojos nuevamente, pero no pudo hablarle. Ver otra vez esos preciosos ojos era un milagro, pensó. Observó también como las marcas violetas se acentuaban en su rostro. ¿Le dolería si ella muriera, le extrañaría?

Sintió como era elevada del piso, y seguidamente, cerró los ojos.

* * *

 _Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica, o tomate podrido en su defecto, por favor sigue la flecha :3 Eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir escribiendo!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola pequeñas/os!_

 _¿Cómo están? Wow me sorprendieron con la cantidad de reviews :') quizás fue por el hecho de que acortaré el fic más que por el capítulo 7 en sí, pero venga, no me voy a quejar xD muchas gracias n.n Gracias a Guest, que no me has dejado tu nombre q-q gracias **ley1030** por comentarme y a **Zafira** , gracias por tu review. Gracias a mis lectoras: **AbiTaisho** , gracias linda por tu review y me alegra **minidraculaura3** que sigas leyendome. Bienvenidas a bordo **Mary, RoseCf, mio-chan-darkangel** y **Brenda19**. Bren, gracias por tus palabras pero algo en tu review me llamó la atención. Creo que **cualquiera** puede comentar sin estar registrado, antes no era así, pero ahora puedes comentar dejando tu nombre o simplemente comentar como Guest. Los fics son hechos **por y para fans** , sin fines de lucro, pero pedimos comentarios, porque así sentimos que la gente lo lee. Ojo, escribir de por sí, es gratificante, pero si publicas algo y no hay respuesta, terminas pensando que tu fic no es worth ni para comentarlo. Por eso decidí acortar la historia, simplemente para cerrar un ciclo de un fic que simplemente no llegó a ser como esperaba por X motivos y listo. Sin embargo, si veo que a ustedes les gusta, con mucho gusto seguiré escribiendo n.n_

 _Bueno, para quienes no quisieron leer el testamento de arriba, aquí les dejo el capítulo 8 con la noticia que ya tengo casi acabado el 9._

 _Bello sábado para ustedes!_

 _ **FlorwerGreen**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Inuyasha se quedó sentado, apenas recargado contra la pared. Izumi le había dicho que si no podía estarse quieto, simplemente que se quedara donde no pudiera molestarle en su labor. Y eso intentaba hacer el hanyou, sin tener éxito. A cada momento se levantaba, caminaba alrededor del futón donde Kagome se hallaba recostada, se sentaba junto a ella unos segundos, la miraba un rato largo y nuevamente volvía a pararse.

—Inuyasha, por favor, estás haciendo esto más difícil —Le había reprochado Sango, exhausta, al momento que él volvía a levantarse por quinta vez.

Inuyasha se acurrucó contra la pared y sostuvo a Colmillo de Acero contra sí, en un lamentable intento de tranquilizarse. Sus ojos se hallaban perdidos en algún punto de la funda de su espada; simplemente quería que el tiempo pasase más rápido y que Kagome mejorara. No quería sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era insoportable. Miedo, culpa, desesperación, enojo, inquietud, impotencia. Esos sentimientos atormentaban constantemente al pobre hanyou.

Al llegar con Kagome, todos se habían movilizado y habían preparado un lugar donde curarla. Inuyasha había hecho todo lo que Izumi le había indicado. Había ido a buscar hierbas medicinales, agua y hasta había conseguido veneno fresco de un escorpión que se hallaba semi muerto entre los escombros. El hombro de Kagome lucía casi negro por la ponzoña, e Izumi les había explicado que con el antídoto suministrado, podía lograr sobrevivir si pasaba esa noche. Pero que no garantizaba nada, ya que el veneno era de escorpiones del inframundo, y aunque había intentado purificar todo lo que había podido, dependía del cuerpo de Kagome si lograba rechazar y purificar el veneno que quedaba circulando en su cuerpo, antes de llegar a su corazón.

Por supuesto, las palabras de la anciana solo habían conseguido preocupar más al hanyou y a sus amigos.

Por otro lado, Kagome no era la única herida, y como sacerdotisa de la aldea, Izumi debía ocuparse de los aldeanos que habían sobrevivido, con lo cual, tanto ella como Kaede y Miroku, habían salido a atender a los demás heridos, dejando a Sango, Kirara y a Inuyasha, a cargo de Kagome.

Sango se hallaba sentada al lado de la joven, estrujando un paño con agua fría, en un intento inútil de bajarle la fiebre.

—La señora Izumi dijo que era natural que tuviera fiebre pero… —Susurró angustiada la exterminadora mientras le colocaba el paño gentilmente en la frente. Con una mano temblorosa acarició el rostro de su amiga y le tomó una mano.

Inuyasha la miró, pero no dijo nada, solo observó a Kagome, maldiciéndose por dentro. "Si hubiese llegado antes…" se repetía una y otra vez. Kagome se hallaba toda sudada por la fiebre y no se había movido desde que la había llevado hasta la cabaña, sin embargo era tranquilizador escuchar a su corazón latir, aunque fuese débilmente.

Cuando se percató que Sango se había quedado dormida, Inuyasha se volvió a acercar a Kagome. Por alguna extraña razón, necesitaba estar junto a ella.

El hanyou evitó ver el hombro de la muchacha, y se quedó mirando su rostro. Respiraba entrecortadamente, pero ya tenía más color que antes. Dejándose llevar por su instinto, acarició el rostro de la joven, pero no como lo había hecho Sango; su mano se quedó en la mejilla de Kagome, y se quedó mirándola como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo. Bajó la cabeza, y apoyó sus labios en la frente de la chica, cerrando los ojos.

—Por favor, por favor, regresa conmigo Kagome —Murmuró Inuyasha dolorosamente contra su frente—, recupérate.

Al día siguiente, Kaede, Miroku e Izumi habían vuelto para descansar luego de toda una noche de trabajo atendiendo a los aldeanos. Algunos habían muerto, la mayoría alcanzados por el veneno de los escorpiones, pero muchos otros habían logrado salvarse, solo siendo lastimados por los desastres ocasionados en la batalla.

Izumi se quedó sorprendida al ver a Inuyasha firmemente sentado junto a la joven, en actitud desafiante, para que no se atreviera a moverlo de allí. Indudablemente Inuyasha era el amor que la joven consideraba no correspondido. Izumi suspiró y pensó lo ciega que era su joven alumna.

Examinó el hombro de la chica, el cual ya era de un color rojizo, y avisó que ella ya se hallaba fuera de peligro.

Miroku se sentó junto a Sango quien se hallaba dormida, y la atrajo con él, apoyándole la cabeza en su pecho, para hacerla descansar mejor. Por si alguno dudaba, no, no intentó nada con la exterminadora en ese momento.

Kaede puso a calentar agua, y cuando intentó empezar una conversación con Izumi acerca de lo que había ocurrido, un sonido les llamó la atención.

—¡Kagome! —Inuyasha exclamó al escucharla toser. Rápidamente la sostuvo por el cuello y la ayudó a incorporarse.

—¡Kagome! —Exclamó Sango, sin percatarse que se despertaba entre los brazos de Miroku, acercándose a su amiga.

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente y con sorpresa vio como sus amigos se hallaban rodeándola, todos con sonrisas, excepto Inuyasha, a quien no pudo verle la cara, pues la estaba abrazando fuertemente.

.

—¡No entiendo por qué… ¿es que acaso eres tan imbécil como para irte así sin una razón?!

—¡Tengo mis razones, grandísimo tonto! —Le espetó Kagome presionando los puños contra su pecho, en un intento de contener la indignación.

La primera reacción luego de que ella hubiese despertado, era felicidad, todos estaban sumamente aliviados. Pero la pelea no podía hacerse esperar, y rápidamente, en cuanto Kagome había sido capaz de reincorporarse, asegurándoles que ya se encontraba mucho mejor, Inuyasha había saltado contra ella.

—Ya, ya, tranquilos —Dijo Miroku intentando intervenir.

—¡NO TE METAS! —Le gritaron ambos al unísono.

—Ya decía yo que me quedaba aquí tranquilo —Dijo alejándose un par de metros.

—Le dije que no se entrometiera, Houshi-sama —Le dijo Kaede—, esos dos necesitan gritarse por otro largo rato.

Miroku asintió con una sonrisa avergonzada, pero se encontraba feliz. Esa pelea era una tranquilidad para él, porque significaba que las cosas irían tornándose nuevamente a la normalidad. No podía imaginar la cara del zorrito cuando viera a Kagome nuevamente.

Vio en la esquina de la cabaña, como dormían con envidiable tranquilidad Sango y Kirara. La emoción de haber encontrado a Kagome y el alivio de que ya estuviera fuera de peligro luego de unas tortuosas horas, les había agotado a todos. Sin embargo, Inuyasha y, extrañamente Kagome, tenían mucha energía como para discutir, y seguir discutiendo.

—Izumi… ¿cómo es que Kagome llegó aquí?

Izumi miró a Kaede y luego dirigió su mirada curiosa hacia Kagome; notó como su aura de tristeza, que le había acompañado todos esos días de entrenamiento, se había esfumado. Ya no encontraba a la Kagome con fría tranquilidad y aire nostálgico. En cambio, un aura rosada y enérgica emanaba de la joven en ese momento.

—Las cosas son y no son… pasan y no pasan. Ambas son parte de la historia, lo que fue, y lo que puedo haber sido. Pero solo ocurre una a la vez.

Miroku parpadeó y Kaede suspiró cansada. Habían pasado más de cincuenta años y la anciana no había cambiado en lo absoluto cada vez que le preguntaba algo relevante y esta no tenía intenciones de responder en el momento.

Intentando conversar con la anciana, no notaron cuando Inuyasha y Kagome salieron fuera de la cabaña a seguir discutiendo.

.

Kagome caminó rápido, intentando alejarse de él.

—¡Te dije que me dejes sola!

—A partir de ahora, no volverás a quedarte sola, ni a deambular por ahí.

Inuyasha caminó detrás de ella, sin molestarse en alcanzarla.

—¡¿Qué, estás loco?! —Gritó Kagome, esta vez parándose y encarando al hanyou de frente.

Inuyasha se quedó parado, mirándola fríamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y no harás más experimentos con pociones ni cosas extrañas. Y ni sueñes con volver a tu tiempo.

—¡Inuyasha…!

Kagome se calló cuando Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada sombría. Nunca la había mirado así. La mirada de Inuyasha, más allá de enfado y preocupación, denotaba dolor.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? Si ya no puedo confiar en ti.

El corazón de Kagome se rompió un poco más, pero no podía enojarse por ello. Intentaba recordar por qué se había ido en primer lugar y por qué quería entrenarse para mejorar como sacerdotisa; pero con Inuyasha allí, simplemente se sentía culpable e imbécil.

Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. No podía sostener esa mirada. Se concentró en la hakama azul que llevaba puesta.

—No te importa, ¿huh?

Kagome volvió a levantar la vista. Los ojos del hanyou seguían denotando dolor, pero ahora llevaba una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Qué…?

—No te importa que nos hayamos preocupado, no te importa que Shippo se pasara noches llorando, ni que Sango se quedara en silencio la mayor parte del día…

—¡Claro que me importa!

—¡Y todavía no nos dices por qué te fuiste! ¡Maldición, Kagome! ¡Estabas herida, ni una maldita nota nos dejaste!

Se sintió aún peor. ¿Por qué se había ido? Se preguntó a sí misma. Luego de haber estado al borde de la muerte, se recordó que amaba a Inuyasha. Cuando le vio aparecer, se sintió inmensamente feliz. Se arrepintió de todo, y sin embargo, algo le impedía lanzarse a sus brazos a pedirle perdón y decirle que jamás volvería a irse.

 _"—_ _Ella sacrificó sus sentimientos y su vida por mí, por lo tanto debo corresponderle con mi propia vida."_

 _"—_ _No hay un solo día… en que no haya pensado en ti, Kikyo."_

 _"—_ _Nunca podré… olvidarme de ella."_

Su rostro se volvió sombrío. Sí, ella había prometido estar a su lado, esperando al día en que derrotaran a Naraku y finalmente Inuyasha decidiera ir al infierno con la sacerdotisa resucitada. Hasta ese entonces, Kagome se había prometido hacerlo feliz. Ella quería que Inuyasha fuera feliz, más que nada en el mundo. Pero solo pensar en perderlo y no volver a verlo jamás, era insoportable para ella.

—Inuyasha… quiero seguir el viaje sola.

—¡JA! No me hagas reír —Murmuró Inuyasha, pero sin deje de burla. Él notó que en la voz de Kagome, había algo más allá de un capricho.

Kagome lo miró fijamente, haciéndole ver que hablaba en serio.

—¡¿SOLA?! Has perdido la razón, tonta. Ni sueñes ir sola a buscar a Naraku, no durarías ni dos días…

—He durado más de una semana y he fortalecido mis poderes. Incluso he logrado darle con una de mis…

—¡Cuando te encontré…! —Le interrumpió Inuyasha bruscamente, pero no pudo terminar la frase —¡Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir sola a ningún lado!

—Dame solo una verdadera razón para quedarme.

Inuyasha la ignoró y refunfuñó.

—¡Que no te irás! ¿No te queda claro? —Le gritó tomándola por los hombros y apretándola levemente— ¡¿Quién mierda te crees para hacernos esto?! ¡Maldición! —Kagome sintió que flaqueaba. Inuyasha se había quedado callado y había ocultado sus ojos con su flequillo. Lo observó cómo dejaba caer los brazos a los lados y lo escuchó blasfemar.

—Inuyasha…

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco al verlo en ese estado. Inuyasha estaba parado frente a ella, con la mirada gacha y los puños cerrados.

Una brisa sopló en sus oídos y sintió un escalofrío. No quería pensar en él. No quería volver a sufrir por él. Pero no podía evitarlo. En cuanto lo veía, dudaba, no podía ser quien quería ser si lo tenía cerca. No podía mantenerse fría y racional.

En esos momentos quería abrazarlo, y decirle que se quedaría a su lado, sin importar qué. Pero lo cierto era que el "sin importar qué" podía ser muy doloroso. Y ella lo sabía más que nadie.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir como los brazos del hanyou la rodeaban. La capa de frialdad que había construido a lo largo de esos días para protegerse y entrenar adecuadamente, se estaba resquebrajando.

—¿Quién mierda te crees que eres… —La voz del hanyou se apagó y el ámbar de sus ojos oscureció— para hacerme esto?

Inuyasha apoyó la frente contra el hombro sano de la muchacha, sintiéndose exhausto. La sostuvo contra sí, como si nunca antes hubiera sentido la calidez. Como si hubiera estado toda la vida deambulando sin sentido, y un día, hubiera encontrado el camino a casa… Inuyasha lo sabía. Nunca podría volver el tiempo. Nunca podría volver a ser el mismo de antes. En su presente, no podía soportar una vida sin ella.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, suspiró de alivio. La había recuperado.

* * *

 _Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica, o tomate podrido en su defecto, por favor sigue la flecha :3 Eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir escribiendo!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola lindas/os!_

 _¿Cómo están hoy? Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Mary gracias, bienvenida Ca211, gracias ley1030 nuevamente. Bren, otra vez con tus lindos reviews n.n Ingrid 3, bienvenida, gracias por tus palabras 3, gracias minidraculaura3 y a Guest, publiqué hace dos/tres días xD no me parece tanto, trataré de hacerlo más rápido pero estoy teniendo algunos problemitas con este fic, y no tiene nada que ver con el nuevo que estoy escribiendo. El nuevo lo quería hacer desde hace mucho, tengo la trama terminada y todo, en cambio, este fic salió de la nada un día. Quisiera decirles que empecé la facultad así que no actualizaré tan rápido como siempre. Quizás me tome un día más._

 _Quisiera invitarles a leer mi nuevo proyecto, titulado " **The only one I can see** ". La historia va en un AU **sobrenatural,** donde Kagome se queda ciega y la única cosa que puede ver... Bueno pueden leerlo desde mi perfil. Saben como escribo yo, pero creo que les será de su agrado la trama c:_

 _Aquí les dejo el capítulo 9, y que pasen un hermoso día._

 _ **FlorwerGreen**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

No supo cuánto tiempo le había estado abrazando. Ni tampoco le importó. No quería terminar ese momento.

—Solo… —Le escuchó al fin susurrar contra su oído— no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Kagome se quedó contra el pecho de Inuyasha, y ruborizada, cerró los ojos. Hubiera querido corresponderle el abrazo, pero la mano izquierda del hanyou la mantenía aprisionada firmemente por encima de su brazo derecho, hasta rodearla completamente; con la derecha, Inuyasha le acariciaba la cabeza y sujetaba la espalda de la joven con su codo. Básicamente no podía moverse, pero no por ello el contacto era menos placentero. Kagome tuvo la idea infantil de que, por detrás, su cuerpo casi no se vería, oculto por el haori de Inuyasha. Inspiró su aroma. Era como aspirar el relajante olor que despedía la tierra y el césped luego de una tormenta.

Inuyasha, por su lado, olisqueó sutilmente el cabello de la chica; su dulce olor de cerca siempre le embriagaba, siempre le hacía querer perderse en sus instintos. Sintió la necesidad de acariciarle la espalda y sentir, por encima de la tela de la chihaya, la suavidad de su piel. "Me estoy pervirtiendo gracias a ese monje" Pensó el hanyou. Pero no por eso dejó de complacerle hacerlo.

Todavía no estaba preparado para confrontarle, pues tenía miedo de lo que ella fuera a decirle. Y también tenía miedo de lo que él fuera a decir… Él era un experto en cagarla, se dijo a sí mismo.

La presionó contra sí y apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla de la joven.

—Inuyasha… me cuesta respirar —Susurró Kagome sintiendo que el abrazo del hanyou se volvía más fuerte.

Inuyasha aflojó el agarre y se separó un poco de ella, mirándola a la cara. Tantos días de angustia, y ahí estaba ella, frente a él una vez más. Tuvo el instinto de volver a abrazarla, pero se controló.

Kagome sintió como Inuyasha posaba sus manos sobre los brazos de ella y la alejaba un poco más, sin soltarla.

—Yo no sé por qué has hecho todo esto Kagome. Simplemente no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

Kagome apretó los puños, sintiéndose enojada de repente. Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero Inuyasha la sostuvo firmemente frente a sus intentos.

—¿No te importa por qué lo hice?

—Si no me lo dices no soy adivino, idiota.

—¡Que no me llames idiota, grandísimo tonto!—Kagome empezó a luchar contra él, inútilmente.

Inuyasha en cambio, se quedó mirándola, como quien anhela algo que no puede poseer. Así era ella: caprichosa, infantil, ruidosa, insensata… así era toda ella, como solo ella podría ser… irremplazable.

Así él la quería.

No estaba pensando, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacía; Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, tiró de los brazos de Kagome, los cuales seguían moviéndose frenéticamente, y sin previo aviso, la besó.

El corazón de los dos dejó de latir un instante, antes de bombardearlos de sensaciones diferentes.

"Esto… esto no está pasando" Pensó Kagome antes que se le nublara la mente.

Kagome se quedó absorta, simplemente quieta. Sintió como Inuyasha le soltaba los brazos, y simplemente la tomaba de las manos, presionando su boca aún más contra la de ella. Los labios del hanyou estaban agrietados, pero no podían ser más dulces para ella. Kagome no podía sentir más felicidad en ese momento. El beso era casto, y ella ni siquiera podía creerlo como para intentar intensificarlo. Pero podía sentir la nariz de él respirando nerviosamente contra su labio superior, podía sentir el calor en sus comisuras, y, por primera vez, sintió las manos del hanyou temblar. Sí. Él estaba más nervioso que ella. Sin embargo, se decepcionó al notar que la boca de Inuyasha se volvía a separar en ese momento.

—Yo… tú… —Inuyasha se sonrojó tremendamente al darse cuenta lo que había hecho. Se había dejado llevar por su instinto.

Kagome se quedó quieta en su lugar, sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus pupilas se habían agrandando y sus labios estaban levemente sonrosados.

Inuyasha la observó quedadamente y tuvo inmensos deseos de volver a besarla.

—Kagome, yo… ¡Maldición!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Kagome vio como Inuyasha desaparecía corriendo entre los árboles del bosque, en dirección contraria a la cabaña de la anciana Izumi.

No supo cómo sentirse, simplemente cayó de rodillas y se tocó los labios; estuvo así un largo rato. Le ardía la cara y el corazón le latía demasiado rápido. Inuyasha la había besado… No pudo evitar sonreír tontamente.

.

Cuando Kagome volvió a la cabaña, se sorprendió al ver a todos despiertos y sentados en ronda, alrededor de la caldera. El agua empezó a hervir.

Kagome suspiró y se sentó en el lugar vacío que había entre Sango y Kaede; miró a Sango, pero su amiga le rehuyó la mirada. Kaede extendió su brazo y rompiendo el silencio en la habitación, empezó a servir en diferentes cazuelas, la sopa que había estado cocinando. Nadie dijo nada, mientras aceptaban en silencio la comida.

—Señorita Kagome, hemos estados muy preocupados por usted —Empezó Miroku, luego de unos minutos—. Suponemos que usted hizo lo que hizo por alguna razón, sin embargo…

—¡Creímos que habías muerto, Kagome! —Exclamó Sango, sorprendiendo a Kagome— No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó… para que te fueras sin decirnos nada.

—Lo siento, chicos —Murmuró Kagome agachando la mirada, sin ser capaz de mirar a ninguno de sus amigos.

—Kagome, yo no sé qué habrá pasado en la instancia de su viaje, sin embargo… todos estaban muy preocupados por ti, en especial Inuyasha —Le dijo Kaede cerrando los ojos y bebiendo su sopa—. Por lo menos deberías darles una explicación…

Kagome se sonrojó pero no fue capaz de hablar, se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Simplemente no había pensado que había muchas personas que se preocupaban por ella.

—Kagome llegó a mí en una situación delicada —Habló Izumi mirando a Miroku y a Sango respectivamente—, yo le ayudé a curarse y le enseñé medianamente, a controlar su poder espiritual. Ella hizo bien en venir a mí. Quizás no hizo bien en escaparse así sin más. Sin embargo, gracias a que todo esto pasó, ahora Naraku está profundamente herido, gracias a Kagome.

Miroku abrió los ojos y Sango miró a Kagome, inquisitivamente, igual de sorprendida.

—¡¿Te enfrentaste a Naraku sola?!

La voz de Inuyasha se hizo presente en la cabaña y todos giraron a verlo. El hanyou rodeó a sus amigos y se quedó parado mirando acusatoriamente a Kagome, con los brazos cruzados. Esta, lejos de intimidarse por ello, se sonrojó al recordar el hecho sucedido un par de horas antes y el hanyou desvió la mirada, al recordar lo mismo.

—No fue exactamente así… verán…

Kagome explicó en mayoría, todo lo que había atravesado durante la batalla contra los demonios escorpión.

—Entonces, ahora usted es capaz de ver, no solo los fragmentos de la perla a larga distancia, si no que ¿puede concentrarse en cualquier blanco a larga distancia? —Miroku miró a Kagome, impresionado.

—Básicamente —Kagome se sonrojó al ver que todos –a excepción de Inuyasha- la miraban con admirada estupefacción.

—Izumi fue la sacerdotisa a cargo de enseñarme a mí y a mi hermana en su juventud.

Kagome miró a Izumi y se apenó no saber nada de su sensei, ni siquiera su nombre. Sin embargo no se sorprendió que hubiera sido sensei de Kikyo. Kagome sentía que Izumi era una sacerdotisa que a pesar de la edad era sumamente fuerte.

—Oye anciana, tú… ¿le enseñaste a Kikyo? —Preguntó por primera vez Inuyasha, sorprendido.

—Te dije que le debías respeto —Murmuró Kaede.

—Desde que Kikyo era una niña, fue encomendada por sus padres al templo. Ella era una niña especial, lo noté al momento de verla. No me sorprendió cuando la nombraron guardiana de la perla —Explicó Izumi cerrando los ojos—. Sin embargo, su esencia sigue en este mundo. Su alma no encuentra paz aún.

Kagome bajó la mirada al notar como Inuyasha escuchaba atentamente lo que la anciana decía. En primer lugar, Kikyo había sido una de las razones por las que se había marchado. Luego de que Kikyo había intentado asesinarla, ahorcándola con sus serpientes y extrayéndole lentamente sus almas, Inuyasha había llegado a rescatarla. Lo último que recordaba era la risa de Kikyo y luego todo se volvió negro. Desde allí, Inuyasha no le había hablado, ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarle, y el día en el que él había ido a buscar a Kikyo, Kagome había sido atacada.

El amor que Inuyasha sentía por Kikyo iba mucho más allá de lo que él podría llegar a sentir por ella, se recordó Kagome con una amarga mueca, ausentándose de la conversación, y encerrándose en sus propios pensamientos.

—Quieres decir que… Kikyo… ¿está aliándose con Naraku?

La voz de Kaede la despertó y Kagome alzó la mirada para verla, y luego miró a Inuyasha, intentando ver su reacción, pero el hanyou solo permanecía con la mirada en el suelo.

—No estoy segura —Dijo Izumi, sirviéndose un poco más de sopa—. Por lo que me han contado, hay algo que podría explicar esta desgracia que ha ocurrido —La anciana sopló la sopa y miró a Kaede significativamente—. Tú sabes que mi aldea es invisible ante demonios —Kaede asintió, visiblemente preocupada—. Es extraño que hayan logrado atravesar la barrera protectora que por años he forjado. Naraku atravesó mi barrera, sin rasguño alguno… con la ayuda de Kagome, pude crear una más pequeña que purificara a esos demonios que Naraku traía desde el inframundo. Me había estado preguntando el porqué de todo eso, hasta ahora.

Kaede bajó la mirada, y asintió; el ataque de su hermana a Kagome y el estratégico ataque de Naraku días después no podía ser mera coincidencia. Según Inuyasha, su hermana Kikyo sabía que Kagome sería atacada, pero… ¿que ella estuviera uniendo fuerzas con Naraku? Eso le parecía difícil de creer, hasta que Izumi le había contado aquello. Era obvio que la única persona capaz de desvanecer una barrera tan poderosa como la de Izumi, era su propia hermana.

Inuyasha empezó a gruñir y le dirigió una mirada a Kagome. Esta lo miró de reojo, pero inmediatamente apartó la mirada.

—Kikyo… —Murmuró Inuyasha, bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños.

Silenciosamente, Inuyasha se levantó y dejó la cabaña, sin mirar a nadie.

* * *

 _Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica, o tomate podrido en su defecto, por favor sigue la flecha :3 Eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir escribiendo!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	10. Aviso

**N/A** :Bueno no me paso por acá hace muuucho tiempo. Han pasado cosas y bueno, no me voy a poner a justificarme, simplemente no me apetecía seguir escribiendo. Pero esta historia no voy a abandonarla, pronto sabrán de nuevo nuevo capítulo. He perdido lo que he escrito en otra computadora así que me llevará un tiempo acordarme como iba la historia y ver como la retomo, pero no creo que pase mucho tiempo, gracias por su apoyo hasta ahora y lamento el retraso.

 **FlorwerGreen**


End file.
